The use of gypsum boards, also known as drywall, has largely replaced traditional lath and plaster methods for building interior walls and ceilings. Traditional methods often require up to a week for the entire application to be completed. However, gypsum boards allow for an entire building to be drywalled relatively quickly. Gypsum boards may be used for both small and large scale construction processes. Gypsum boards additionally have a number of advantages including fire resistance, sound isolation, durability, and versatility. Because of their typically large size, gypsum boards are able to quickly cover large walls. However, the installation of gypsum boards is often quite tedious due to the fact that gypsum board installers must be hoisted up alongside a building, which can be dangerous at great heights.
The present invention is an automated gypsum board installation machine that enables automatic positioning, installation, and fastening of gypsum boards. The present invention may be programmed to automatically install the gypsum boards based on inputted settings. Alternatively, the present invention may be remotely operated and controlled.